


AAG Verse: I'm not even sorry

by TheArtificialDane



Series: AAG Verse [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: AAG Verse, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtificialDane/pseuds/TheArtificialDane
Summary: “Violet, I’m going to order dinner. Do you want anything from room service?”“Not unless they have dick on the menu.” Violet didn’t move from the bed.





	AAG Verse: I'm not even sorry

Violet was dying, literally, painfully, absolutely dying…of sexual frustration.

Pearl had called her a drama queen earlier that day, but Violet was not having it. She was entitled to her emotions, and right now her main emotion was horny, sprikled with a light dash of annoyed. What was the point of having five lovers if none of them had the time to fuck her?

Trixie, Max, Pearl, and her were on the European tour to celebrate season 9 of RuPaul’s Drag Race. Could Violet just rub one out? Well, yes, yes she could, but this was a matter of principle now. Violet hadn’t had to bring herself to orgasm for more than a year, and right now she was suffering from a serious case of blue balls.

Violet threw herself on the bed in the hotel room she shared with Max. The other was in the bathroom washing away the dust and disgustingness that came from public transportation. Trixie and Pearl were in their room next door to theirs. All of them had flown from America to London, yet no matter how much Violet had begged, none of her partners had caved during the nine hour flight, and she had begged a lot. 

Trixie had ended up forcing her to switch seats with Tatianna, so Trixie didn’t have to deal with her, and Violet had ended up sitting with some of the new queens which meant that she had to be on her best normal behavior. It didn’t improve her mood at all. Violet didn’t even care that everyone on the tour, not including her partners, now thought of her as a potential total bitch, a reputation she had worked diligently to get rid off after her own season.

Violet heard the door to the bathroom open, but she refused to move from the bed. Yes, it might have been childish, but she felt tired, horny, and honestly, quite upset from being ignored so much. Let them all know how it felt to not get the attention they needed.

Max walked around the room, opening the windows and turning the TV on. Violet heard the other move stuff around, and it got on her nerves like crazy

“I’m going to order dinner. Do you want anything from room service?”

“Not unless they have dick on the menu.” Violet didn’t move from the bed.

“Are you still upset about the flight?” The bed dipped as Max sat down next to Violet. “Come on sweetheart, I think it’s very fair that none of us were interested in joining the mile high club.”

Max started running his fingers through Violet’s hair and down her back. Violet loved being petted, but right now it just pissed her off more. The petting and Max’s sweetness just felt wrong. She didn’t want sweet right now; she was angry, and she was going to stay angry…even if Max’s hands felt really great…Mmmh…

“Everything can’t go your way all the time, my darling.”

And Violet went right back to being pissed off. She pushed Max away and got up from the bed.

“Fuck off! Fuck all the way off! You’re saying I’m difficult? I’m just asking to get fucked which I think is a very, very ‘fair’ thing to ask for.“ Violet saw that her words hurt Max, but she couldn’t stop. Oh god, she was turning into Fame. Violet opened her mouth, trying to apologize, but she already felt more word vomit rise in her throat. Thankfully she was saved by the bell, or rather the door, since Pearl and Trixie entered the room.

“…What’s going on in here?” Pearl asked.

Trixie could see the upset look on Max's face and went to the tall queens side right away. “Are you okay?”

Violet shrunk away; she just looked at her feet, too ashamed to look at her partners. She didn’t feel like she should apologize, she hadn’t done anything wrong… Except for upsetting Max. That she felt horrible about.

Violet felt a hand grab her hair and with a firm tug, Pearl forced her to look her straight in the eyes.

“Do you want to explain yourself?” Violet heard a low growl in Pearl’s demanding voice. 

  
Violet wanted to say something, explain how angry and rejected she felt for being ignored, but her feelings felt petty and unjustified. They were on a plane, and if she was being honest with herself, she understood where her partners came from when they told her to wait.

“You can’t, can you? Because you’ve been acting like a spoiled little brat all day, whining and complaining. Not caring about anyone else but yourself.”

A blush rose in Violet’s cheeks. Pearl was right; she had been a brat.

“Do you know how we deal with that kind of behaviour?”

Violet nodded and sunk to her knees, Pearl’s grip on her hair losning as she did what he requested.

“Good. Now, crawl over to Max and make sure he knows that you’re very, very sorry about your behaviour.”

***

Max’s cock was amazing, long and slim just like the rest of his body. Violet loved sucking it, nearly choking herself every time she tried to take it all down her throat. The skin was soft as silk and so slick. Max keened when she gently nibbled the head. Violet loved the way his entire body tensed when she brushed her teeth along his shaft. She was on her hands and knees between Max’s legs with her eyes closed underneath the blindfold Pearl had gently placed over her eyes the moment she started obeying.

Violet loved having her mouth stuffed full of cock, loved having her face fucked, loving feeling her partners heavy gaze on her. She was sure Pearl was pumping Trixies fat cock, her partners soft moans filling the room alongside her own. Max’s hands tangled themselves in her hair, controlling her movements, forcing her up and down. Violet’s cock was heavy and so hard that it hurt as it leaked onto the hotel carpet.

“Mmmh!” she moaned around Max’s cock; she just couldn’t help herself. Her body wiggled, her hips thrust forward even though there was no friction, trying to get some unattainable relief. Violet slowly started to lose her mind.

Trixie sat down behind her, and Violet felt two fingers probe her ass, the slick digits opening her up with practised ease and preparing her for later. 

Violet moaned again. She could hear Pearl walking around the three of them, gently directing Max and Trixie, his hand even landing on her once in a while. She knew he was most likely filming, or maybe even facetiming with either Fame or Katya, the two still back in America. Violet twisted her back, doing her best to put on a show for her partners. 

“Look at you, Vi, getting fucked like this, behaving like the slut we all know you truly are.” Pearl was clearly pleased, and a shiver ran through Violet, her partners pleasure almost better than her own.

Trixie caught Pearl’s eye and smiled, before landing a big slap on Violet’s right cheek, her other hand still occupied by the queen’s tight hole.

“Come here, you have to get this angle, Pearlie. Katya is gonna go wild for it. Look at the way Vi just swallows my fingers.” Trixie thrusted her fingers into Violet.

"Mmh."

"Such a whore." Trixie added a third, filling Violet all the way to her knuckles, making Violet's knees shake with pleasure.

Violet gasped, and Max’s cock fell out of her mouth. Since her hands were firmly planted on the ground and her eyes covered, she just tried helplessly to catch Max’s cock again with her lips and tongue, to no avail.

“Please…Max, please, please, please…”

Max smiled and cupped her hand on Violet’s cheek before guiding her back to his cock, which she eagerly swallowed once again.

“You’re beautiful like this, Vi, so lost in pleasure – A-Ah! Such a pretty girl.” Violet felt Max’s body start to tense. She hummed around his cock, trying, trying so hard to take it all down her throat. The head of Max’s cock hit the back of her throat, cutting her air off, and she started to feel dizzy, but this, to her, and the four fingers in her ass, this was heaven on earth.

Max came with a hoarse shout as he pumped Violet’s mouth full of cum, shooting deep within. Max felt Violet swallow around his cock, saw her drink it all down.

When he pulled away, Violet’s arms gave out and she collapsed to the floor. Her entire body trembled as moan after moan left her pretty pink lips.

“Oh, oh, oh!”

Trixie had been working Violet’s prostate with no mercy at all, Pearl holding the base of Violet’s cock tight in his fist as he filmed.

"Give me the phone." Max held his hand out, Pearl quickly giving him the camera as he could devote his full attention to Violet, a devilish smile on his lips.

Violet’s was leaked a steady stream of clear fluid onto the carpet as they milked her, tears streaming down her face, Pearls tight grip keepinge her from coming. This was torture of the sweetest kind; she could almost feel the bruise on her cock forming as Pearl’s grip turned brutal. Violet tried to twist away, tried to get enough friction to come.

“Please, p-please, I have to, I want to–”

“Nope,” Pearl popped the P. “Only good girls get to come, and you have been behaving very, very badly today. Trying to get us to fuck you in a dirty airplane bathroom. Begging to get jacked off underneath your little blanket. I think you need to earn your orgasm, Princess. We’ve been spoiling you far too much.” Violet could her the smile in Pearl’s voice.

Trixie withdrew her fingers from Violet’s ass, and Violet whined – a high pathetic sound that would have filled her with shame if she was not so far gone.

“No!”

“No?” Pearl asked. “You don’t get to tell us no, Baby-girl. You’re not in charge.”

"I am." Violet could hear the smile in Trixies voice, the twist on her lips, the evil glint in her eyes. "And I think 10 will be good."

"10?" 10 what? 10 what? Violets mind was realing.

"10 sounds perfect." Maxs hand ran over her sweat soaked back, Pearl taking his place at her head. Why was Max moving? He was filming but-

Violet's thoughts where cut short by a blinding pain, Trixies hand landing straight on the fattest part of her ass, two more blows quickly following, hitting her cheeks and her hole. Violet howled, surprise, pain and pleasure all mixing together as she fell forward on her arms, her forehead hitting Pearls leg, her partner instantly twisting his hand into her hair, holding her down and keeping her safe.

"What are you Violet?"

Slap, slap, slap.

"Sorry- I'm-"

"I don't believe you."

Slap, slap

"I'm sorry!"

"Say it one more time!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Well done."

Just as Trixie hit her for the last time, Pearl released Violet's cock, the sting of sweat on her skin, her burning ass, her partners attention all pushing her over the edge, her cock pulsing, and Violets world went black.

***

"Mmmh?"

Violet moved slightly, she was laying against someone, her cheek resting on a soft piece of fabric. There was so much noise, someone laughing. Where was she? Violet opened her her eyes.

"I think she's awake now."

Violet looked up. She was leaning on Max, her partner holding her in his arms. She was dressed in her bathrobe, her body slightly sticky, as if someone had whiped her off, and her partners most likely had. Max always taking such good care of her afterwards.

"Hey princess." Violet focused on Pearl, her primary smiling at her. They where on the hotelroom couch, the TV running Disney Channel. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Mmh.."

"Good job sweet girl."

Violet closed her eyes again, drifting off to sleep with a warm feeling inside. She was safe and loved, and the luckiest sub in the world.


End file.
